Kagome "Gou" Fuji Higurashi
Kagome Fuji Gou Higurashi is the main character of the story, Silent Composition. She takes the place of the original main character, Haruka Nanami. As an idol she goes by the name Gou. She is a member of the idol groups, ZODI☆C, FREY☆, and LEG☆CY. Background Kagome is an internationally famous actress, model, idol, and athlete, the daughter of famous composer, Kazuhiko Higurashi, the goddaughter of legendary idol, Shining/Mitsuo Saotome, and the heiress to the CEO of Akashi Zaibatsu, Seijuro Akashi. She is currently studying to be a composer in order to follow in her father's footsteps. She has grown up and been in the entertainment industry since before she was even born as her father is the head composer for Shining Agency and her mother was a part-time producer for MTK Records. Her career as an actor and model began when she was just a baby, and she re-debut as a Junior Idol when she was six years old with the rest of the Zodiac members as the idol group, ZODI☆C. Appearance Kagome is (at the moment) an average heighted teenage girl standing at 160 cm (5'3") with a relatively slim figure and a shocking bust size (75C->75E->75F 30C->30DD->30E). She has knee-length long inky blue-black hair and stormy blue eyes with flecks of gold in them, and fair creamy skin. Her height later grows to 168 cm (5'6"). Kagome As herself Kagome usually has her long hair set atop her head in a bun, which is held together by decorative chopsticks or cliThough she does not need glasses, she wears her late father's pair of slim eyeglasses after having the lens replaced to match her own eyesight. Every morning, she also draws or tattoos a splatter of freckles on her cheek bones. When not wearing her academy uniform, Kagome is often seen wearing girly dresses or highly practical, but still stylish tomboy like clothing. More often then not, Kagome can be found composing music or playing on one of her instruments in a semi-isolated area. Gou 江 Because of her stage name, Kagome had the ability to swap between dressing and acting as a boy or a girl, allowing her to take on a wider variety of assignments. During her younger years, she often wore a short wig over her long hair when she crossdressed as a boy. Her image as a boy was dropped sometime after she was thirteen years old when others began to notice her chest was growing in size. Currently whenever she is Gou, Kagome typically has her long hair flowing loosely down her back, but during work her hair would be styled or bejeweled in certain ways depending on her assignment. When she is off work but still as Gou, Kagome can often be seen in clothing that can be described as chic. She is considered one of Japan and Asia's leading fashionista. Personality When working or around strangers, Kagome conducts herself in a mature and adult-like manner even when she was just a young child. If she is with family or good friends, Kagome can be herself and actually has a very outgoing and motherly personality, if not a bit vindictive when crossed. When she is crossed there is only a handful of people in her age group able to reel her back in or control her outbursts; those people being [[Keiichi Wakahisa (Silent Composition)|Keiichi Wakahisa], Toshiyuki Kikenkaze, Aine Kisaragi, and Ayako Itou. If the people she is associating with at the time are neither good friends, family, or strangers, she is friendly while still being mature if not a little distant. She will try to help anyone that she finds that needs a push in the right direction, and anyone else that she believes can be helped in some way. She will give anyone a chance with her trust, no matter how a person a appears because of her belief that what matters in a person is their personality and mind. She also has a habit of making nicknames for her really close friends. She was even the one to have created all the nicknames for the members of the Zodiac, mainly because of her young age as compared to the others. While she had been in the Warring States era (Sengoku era), she grew quite close to Shippo (Shi-chan), Sango (San-nee), Rin (Rin-rin), Miroku (Roku-nii), and Inuyasha (Yasha-kun). She also adds -chi or -chin to a person's name if she respects them or considers them family as Sesshomaru was later dubbed Sessho-chi and she calls Shining Saotome, Mistu-chin or Mitsu-oji-san. Most of the Zodiac members have the suffix -chin added to their nicknames or -nii and -nee. Aside from her strong musical talent, Kagome is an extremely gifted athlete and as a result can be highly competitive, which she mainly plays with the boys at Shining Agency. She can be so competitive that many a times she and her friends would use the result of games they play to decide what songs and activities would be done during their concerts and music festivals. Because she was born and raised in the entertainment industry, Kagome has a lot power over the industry she grew up in with not just fellow idols and actors, but also companies, directors, producers, and etc. Her image as Japan's Angel and being known as Shining Saotome's goddaughter only makes her influence all that much more overwhelming. She has shown that she is not afraid to use her influence over the media to destroy the careers of fellow idols that she believe are undeserving of being in such a role, mainly men and women with a superiority complex and extremely poor attitudes for being idols. She has also used her influence to prevent harassment from fellow celebrities as well as endorse her family's company and her family's shrine. Mannerism Because she was raised in Kyoto for half her childhood, Kagome naturally speaks with a Kyoto accent. However, as Gou, she only speaks in a Tokyo accent. History To most people, Kagome appears to be very ignorant and behind the times in terms of trends, especially anything that has to do with the media minus fashion that is. This is mainly due to the fact that through her childhood, Kagome was forbidden to watch or listen to the media. What little she knew of current media trends lie with what she was able to see and hear at Shining Agency or during her assignments. Childhood One hundred days after her birth, Kagome was introduced to the members of the Kiseki no Isan on January 2nd. While she had been a baby, Kagome's father would often take her with him to his work as a composer for Shining Agency. During this time, he also noticed Kagome's great love for music and the performing arts despite her being just a baby. Kagome was then exposed to a variety of different types of music and her father began to teach her how to read music. On the other hand, her mother had also began teaching her to read Japanese characters. As a result Kagome was proficient in speaking complete sentences, and holding complex conversations before she was even two years old. Not too long after her visits began, Kagome was scouted by Shining Saotome( her father's idol partner) himself to be a child actor and model. She first debut when she was only only ten months old as part of a hit drama series. Her career continued with that series, and quickly grew and branched out as more assignments flooded in for her appearance. At the time of her debut, even though she was a baby, her parents had decided to give her the stage name of Gou so that she may live a semi normal life when she is herself, but still respond to people while working. At three years old, Kagome's parents had her begin ice skating lessons, and two years later she also began gymnastic lessons. When she turned four years old, Saotome gifted her with an assistant to help her with her lines and other things in general. The person was a woman in her mid-teens named Hiro Hoshikage (星影寛). Hiro was to help her in anyway possible when her parents were unable to. As she grew older Kagome continued to admire her father, who was an internationally famous composer and Shining Saotome's partner, as well as she learned different things to complete her role as an idol. She also grew closer to Hiro, and came to view the teenager as an older sister of sorts. Still continuing her work as a child idol, her father began teaching her how to play different instruments, which included the flute, the violin, the piano, and the electone. Eventually, her father recognized her raw talent, her potential, and her pure love of music (much like his own), and he taught her all he could about music and music composition. This lead her to also become a Junior Idol instead of just a child actor and model. University At seven years old, Kagome graduated from Rakuzan High school and moved overseas to live with her uncle and to attend the University of Oxford. Between trimesters, she would act in British films and tv prgrams for her international film debut or return to Japan to work on her own solo music or group projects. She would go on to graduate from Oxford with a masters' in Global Business and Law in Finance at ten years old. During her time in Britain, she attended the Royal Academy of Music alongside her university courses. At the academy she and four other sudents made up the genius musician group known as Majesty's Smile. They were well-known throughout Europe and they often competed against each other in music concourses When she was nine, Kagome made her solo debut, but shortly after her father would killed during a murder attempt on her life. After her father's death, Kagome continued to live in Britain with her uncle to finish her post-secondary education. At that time she also decide that she would follow her father's footsteps and become a famous composer. In following this path, she continued to learn music and play various other instruments. She also continued her career as a Junior Idol to help support her family, and not fading away like many other Junior Idols. Until her father's death and not long after her ninth birthday, Kagome lived in Shibuya, Tokyo with her family and not too far away from Shining Agency. Afterwards, her mother and little brother, who was only three at the time, moved away to Kokubunji where the Higurashi family's shrine resided while she moved into and lived at her maternal family's compound in Setagaya whenever she came home from abroad. When she graduated from Oxford and returned to Japan, Kagome continued to live with her maternal family rather than moving into her father's family shrine. Whenver it was possible for her, she would accompany her grandfather and uncle to business parties where she was introduced to and charmed many of Akashi Zaibatsu's partners and prospective partners. Shikon When she finished her sixth year of education (not exactly sixth grade), her mother decided that Kagome would be enrolled into Kagome's father's old school, Rikiryo Academy for the Elite, the next year to give her a sense of the normal life. At the same time, Kagome had decided that she had wanted a break from work for a while. Over the next year her schedule was filled with multiple assignments, so that her idol image would not be completely gone from the spotlight. During the Fall school term of seventh grade, Kagome transferred into Rikiryo Academy and took a three month hiatus. However, after her thirteenth birthday, during the few months she was allowed a break, Kagome had to put her career on hold for an extended two months in order for her to complete the Shikon as jewel hunting took up most of her time. The hunt for the Shikon no Tama ended just a week shy of February. After the Shikon Once her responsibility of the shikon jewel had been taken care of, Kagome returned to her career as an idol. She continued to often miss school days at Rikiryo Academy, where her younger brother was also enrolled at, to fulfill her job as an idol, sometimes even flying off to different countries for weeks at a time. She eventually gained the reputation of being the frail, sickly girl because of all her absences, but she was still able to keep her grades up in the A-B range. During the summer before her fourteenth birthday, Kagome fell into a bit of a depression as she finally began to feel the pressure of her hectic schedule. Her own need to keep working to provide for her family added more stress onto herself, despite her mother having a well-paying and stable job of her own. She began to fear that she would never be able to escape from being an idol as her contract lasted another six years. She also began feeling that she would never be able to become the composer that she had dreamed of. While she had been slightly ill and was returning home to Kokubunji from an assignment, Kagome nearly had a mental breakdown from all the pressure she had put upon herself. It was at this time that she learned of Hayato as his song Nanairo no Compass played in Akihabara, Shibuya, Tokyo. The song re-affirmed Kagome's normally unbending will and strength, and she quickly became a fan of Hayato's songs... though she wasn't much of a fan of his other works when she did work with him. After turning fifteen, Kagome passed the entrance exam and enrolls into Saotome Academy in the Composer Course. Uta no Prince-sama Series June of Last Year *Souta and his paternal grandfather are involved in a car crash while on their way to Kagome/Gou's grand piano competition. **Souta falls into a coma. **Paternal grandfather passes away. Prior to the School Year January *Saotome Gakuen's entrance exam of January February March *At the end of the month Kagome sprains her right ankle during a filiming of an episode of Hidden in the Dark April *Saotome Academy *Now studying at Saotome Academy, Kagome must now balance work and her education, while hiding her identity from her colsleagues and working with her would be partners. *Ayumi attends the second day of Saotome Gakuen as her own school term has not started. She acts as the caretaker and protector of Kagome's well being. *Ayumi protests to Kagome's playing on the grand piano. *First Recoding Test - Third Week (April 17-19) *Kagome meets Shippo again - April 22 *Hijirikawa helps Kagome be able to play on the grand piano again - April 24-27 May *Kagome attends Reunion Gala - May 4 *Sports Festival/Day (see UtaPri Game) - May 11 *Ren Jinguji almost gets expelled from Saotome Academy - May 16 *Choreography Test - May 20-22 *Gou's Lecture at Saotome Academy for Idols - May 24 *Syo Kurusu gets over his acrophobia - May 25 June *HAYATO Concert - June 9 **Kagome meets Satsuki Shinomiya **Kagome has a nervous breakdown when it started raining. *Anniversary of Aine Kisaragi's suicide attempt *Kagome catches Acute Bronchitis (Bacterial) from being in the rain, and passes out in class from the fever. - June 13 **Kagome is taken to the Kiseki's Complex in Tokyo by Rie Midorima and her son, Tomio Murasakibara to recover. *Second Recording Test (See UtaPri Game) - June 19-21 *Teiko Junior High Culture Festival - June 29 July *Water Polo Game between S Class and A Class, before summer vacation (See UtaPri Game) *Tokiya is demoted to A Class *Summer Camp *ST☆RISH is formed *End of the First Term *Summer Vacation August *Souta wakes up from his year long coma. *Summer Vacation September *Health Physical Exam *National Sports Festival *Kagome discovers her diary has been stolen. **Kagome uses Shining Saotome as target practice for her knife throwing. *Kagome's friends get suspicious of Kagome's constant disappearances October *Cultural Festival **ST☆RISH showcase *Saotome Gakuen students become curious about why Shining Saotome made the no-love rule after seeing/hearing about several other classmates quitting school. (See UtaPri Game) November *Song Station Recording with FREY☆ (See UtaPri Game) *Anniversary of Kazuhiko Higurashi's death *ST☆RISH's debut concert is announced *ST☆RISH members are introduced to Takehiko Hibiki and Keiichi Wakahisa, both of whom are mistaken as Kagome's boyfriend upon their appearance. December *Toshiyuki and Souta's birthday and congratulatory party **Episode 13 *Kagome continues working as Gou again *Christmas Party (See UtaPri Game) January *ST☆RISH's debut February Uta Pri Awards March *Episode 1 April *Episode 2-3 *Kagome gets pissed off by a few rookies while studying for university classes and rehearsing for her dramas. May *Kagome discovers her diary has been turned into a novel, and is becoming a drama series. *Episode 4-5 June *Episode 6-7 *Anniversary of Aine Kisaragi's suicide attempt July *Tanabata Festival *Episode 8-9 August *Episode 10-11 September October *Episode 12-13 *UtaPri Awards *Aine Kisaragi awakens from his coma November *Anniversary of Kazuhiko Higurashi's death December *ZODI☆C's first comeback in six years is announced. Career Discography Solo ZODI☆C *ZODI☆C, the idol gorup, formed when Kagome was six years old. FREY☆ *FREY☆ formed when Kagome was eleven years old. LEG☆CY *LEG☆CY formed when Kagome was eight years old. Filmography Because of her Eidetic Memory, Kagome is able to perform more simultaneous assignments than anyone in Japan's entertainment industry. Zodiac Series: *Curse of the Zodiac - Multi Season **'Michiko/Michi Shizumi' (静美 美智子/道 Shizumi Michiko/Michi), the Snake of the Zodiac. (Age 5-8) *Birth of the Curse - Multi Season **'Michiko/Michi Shizumi' (静美 美智子/道 Shizumi Michiko/Michi), the Snake of the Zodiac. (Age 8-11) *Curse's End - Multi Season **'Michiko/Michi Shizumi' (静美 美智子/道 Shizumi Michiko/Michi), the Snake of the Zodiac. (Age 11) Finding Hope - Movie *'Maki Eien' (永遠 真希 Eien Maki) (Age 8) Always Running - Multi Season *'Hotaka Jinsoku' (迅速 穂高 Jinsoku Hotaka), male lead in Always Running. (Age 10-12) Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji - Multi Season *'Earl Ciel Phantomhive' (シエル ファントムハイヴ, Shieru Fantomuhaivu), is the head of the Phantomhive noble family and the owner of the Funtom Company. Notoriously known as the Queen's Watchdog, he is the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Ciel is the main character of the Kuroshitsuji series. (Age 10-12) *'Hiroko' (浩子) (Age 12) Little Lady - Multi Season *'Naomi Mizuki' (美月 直美 Mizuki Naomi), main character and leading lady of Little Lady. (Age 11-14) Searching for Heaven - Multi Season *'Izumi Fumetsu' (不滅 泉 Fumetsu Izumi) (Age 13-16) Miss Sherlock - Multi Season (Ongoing) *'Yukiko Kashikoi' (賢い 由希子 Kashikoi Yukiko), a female Sherlock Holmes (Age 14) Hidden in the Dark - Multi Season (Ongoing) *'Chie Hisoka' (ひそか 恵 Hisoka Chie), the main character and leading lady of the show that is also known as the lovely spy. (Age 15) Persona 4 - Single Season *'Yukiko Amagi' (天城 雪子 Amagi Yukiko) (Age 15) **Kagome had originally auditioned for the role of Naoto Shirgane. **Kagome finds it ironic that she is playing the character for the Priestess and High Priestess arcana. Brothers' Conflict - Multi Season (Ongoing) *'Ema Hinata' (Hinata Ema, 日向 絵麻; born as Nagami Ema, 永見 絵麻) aka Chi (Age 16) **There are fourteen versions of drama series. Fans are able to decide which brother they like and buy the corresponding drama set. Kagome is basically playing fourteen different characters in one. **Because there are fouteen different versions, Kagome was chosen to play Ema not just for her looks, but also because of her Eidetic Memory. Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko's Basketball) - Multi Season (Ongoing) :The series is based off the true events and story of the Kiseki no Sedai. The producer is Chinatsu Kise of The Legacy of Miracles. Most of the staff for the series is a part of The Legacy of the Miracles. *'Satsuki Momoi' (桃井 さつき Momoi Satsuki) (Age 16) **The real Satsuki Momoi is a friend of Kagome's maternal grandfather, Seijuro Akashi, and she now goes by the name Satsuki Kuroko after marrying her junior/senior high school sweetheart, Tetsuya Kuroko. Feudal Fairytale - Multi Season (Ongoing) *'Kagome Yuhi' (夕日 籠目 Yuhi Kagome), is the main character of the show, which is a TV series adaption of Kagome's diary turned novel. (Age 17) Genres *Action films *Romance films *Adventure films *Sports *Slice of Life *Drama *Voice acting *Commercials *MC Model *Runway Model *Fashion Model **Fashion Prints *Commercials On average, she makes an annual salary of 8-10 million USD since she was 7 years old. Composer Activities Endorsement Deals *Akashi Zaibatsu/Group/Corporation *Midorima General Hospital *Gouto Pharmaceutical *Lotte *Gucci *Channel *Japan Airways *Tous Les Jours *Kiku no Negai (菊の願い) *Japan Airlines (free flights) *Lancôme *Burberry *Teuscher (chocolates) *Samsung *Takumi's Eyewear *Adidas *Cartier *Sony *Jirō Kun (次郎君) *Royal Spades - Fashion line and brand created with Teruko Wakahisa Figure Skating Daily Schedule Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Music Composer and Songwriter *Mother's Occupation: Director of Public Relations at Kiseki Zaibatsu and Coach of the National Japanese Basketball Team (Former), Producer at MTK Records (Former), Professional Basketball Player (Former) *Intelligence: 192 IQ *Motto: "There are always others who have it worse than you." "What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger." *Favorite Color: White, Periwinkle, Silver, and Purple *Favorite Type of Movies: Action and Adventure *Favorite Type of Music: All Kinds *Favorite Type of Books: All Kinds *Favorite School Subject: Music, Mythology *Best School Subjects: Music, Foreign Language, Mathematics, Business *Worst School Subject: NONE *Best Sport: Figure Skating and Gymnastics *Favorite Food: Korean cuisine, Jelly (Doesn't matter what kind as long as it's sweet), and Sukiyaki (A type of Hot Pot) *Ideal Type: Someone interesting and passionate (A bit partial to bad boys) *Ideal Date: Somewhere we can have fun *Allergic to: Shellfish *Hobbies: Music, Swimming, Basketball, Strategy Games (Shogi, Go, Chess, Othello, and etc.), Horseback Riding, Testing Video Games for Atsuko and Masako *Dislikes: Riko-oba-sama and Satsuki-oba-sama's cooking, Overly Arrogant people, and Being Bored *Bad With: Bugs, Rainy days, Grand Pianos, *Special Skills: Perfect Pitch, Eidetic/Photographic Memory, Multilingual/Polygot, Sports (of any kind) **Aside from having an extraordinary talent for music, Kagome is also extremely gifted in athletics. She is quite literally able and capable of keeping up with the guys in any sport they play, be it baseball, basketball, tennis, rock climbing, track, or etcetera. If it is a sport she is unfamiliar with, she can learn the activity and be practically a master at it within a few short months, maybe even a few weeks depending on how determined she is. *Languages **Japanese - Fluent **British English - Fluent **Mandarin Chinese - Fluent **Cantonese Chinese - Fluent **French - Fluent **German - Fluent **Greek - Fluent **Latin - Fluent **Italian - Fluent **Korean - Fluent **Russian - Fluent **Swedish - Fluent **Spanish - Fluent **Dutch - Fluent **Arabic - Learning **International Morse Code **Japanese Sign Language **International Sign Language Relationships Kazuhiko Higurashi Kazuhiko Higurashi (日暮 和彦) is Kagome's late father, whom she loved very much. He was the one to teach her all that she knows about music. Kagome holds a strong admiration for her departed parent's work, and she wishes to follow in his footsteps as a composer. Kazuhiko used to be a famous composer, and was the partner composer/songwriter of Shining Saotome. He was also the one to write Saotome's biggest hit "Owing to Love." Ever loyal to his partner, Kazuhiko never spoke a word of Satome's relaionship with Kotomi Aijima and when Shining Entertainment was created, he changed agency to continue supporting his partner. While he was alive, he used take Kagome along with him to work at Shining Entertainment, where she was eventually scouted by Satome himself to be a child actor and model. Special Skill: Multilingual (Fluent in Japanese, English, French, Italian, and Cantonese) Hideko Akashi Hideko Akashi (赤司 秀子) aka Hideko Higurashi (日暮 秀子) is Kagome's mother, and only living parent. She was formerly a producer at MTK Records, and the coach of Teiko Junior High's Boys' Basketball Club First String. She eventually quit working as a producer and shifted to working full-time as a coach and sports trainer. She is currently the sports trainer and coach for her generation of the Kiseki no Isan (The Legacy of the Miracles) . Her father is the captain of the Kiseki no Sedai (Generation of Miracles), Seijuro Akashi. Special Skill: Multilingual (Fluent in Japanese, Manadarin, Korean, English, and Spanish) Souta Higurashi Souta (日暮 草太) is Kagome's younger brother, and her only sibling. Despite their age difference and separation at a young age, Kagome and Souta share a fairly strong bond with one another. Whenever possible Kagome will make room in her hectic schedule to spend time with him, and in turn Souta does what he can to help her relax. She calls him Sou-chan. Special Skill: Multilingual (Fluent in Japanese, Korean, Mandarin, and English) Shining/Mitsuo Saotome Shining Saotome (早乙女 シャイニング) or Mitsuo Saotome (早乙女 光子)is not only Kagome's boss, but also her godfather. She is rather close to him, but is often exasperated by his eccentric and overly dramatic antics. He is also one of the reasons behind Kagome's easy acceptance of the supernatural. When she was training to be an idol as a little girl, Saotome acted as her mentor, not trusting others to teach his goddaughter what was to be expected of an idol. Kagome often calls him Mitsu-chin or Saotome-oji when she is angry with him. Hiro Hoshikage Hiro Hoshikage (星影 寛) is Kagome's or rather Gou's assistant from early childhood to present. She first began working for Kagome in her late teens, and she is currently in her early thirties. She often helps Kagome organize her schedule and helps her with her lines for dramas, movies, musicals, and plays. She also briefs Kagome on what her assignments are and makes the appointments for Kagome's different assignments. Hiro and Kagome have a good and fully-functioning relationship as boss and employee. Hiro often treats Kagome as her younger sister, more so than her own younger sister, Seira Hoshikage. She is one of the few people who know that Kagome and Gou are one and the same. Kagome calls her Hiro-chin. Masanori Hanamiya Masanori Hanamiya (花宮 正則) is the grandson of Makoto Hanamiya and Shoichi Imayoshi. He is currently a third year in high school. He has an IQ that is about equal to his paternal grandfather, and has a very similar play style. His personality is a perfect blend of both his grandfathers. Kiseki Seijuro Akashi Daiki Aomine Ryota Kise Tetsuya Kuroko Shintaro Midorima Atsushi Murasakibara Zodiac Relationships Kagome is extremely close with all members of the Zodiac, going as far as to call most members by a nickname and sometimes with a sibling suffix attached. She is also close enough with them all to willingly bring them along on Saturday Night "family" time with the rest of the Kiseki no Isan. Kasumi Matsuoka Kasumi Matsuoka (松岡和美) is a long time friend of Kagome. She is known as the Monkey of the Zodiac, and is often called Saru or Mimi by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls her Mimi-chin. *Age: **16 (Season 1) **17 (Season 2) *Birthday: March 17 Takehiko Hibiki Takehiko Hibiki (響岳彦) is Kagome's best friend and distant cousin by marriage. He is an idol, and he is currently on his first solo tour. He and Kagome first debuted as members of ZODI☆C before debuting again with Keiichi as a trio idol group. Currently, he and the other Zodiac members are focusing more on their solo careers. Since they are best friends and often have a lot of work together, Takehiko more often than not has the responsiblity to drug Kagome when their aunt Rie thinks she has been overworking herself. He is known as the Tiger of the Zodiac, often called Tora or Hiko by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the third youngest of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Hiko-chin. *Age: **18 (Season 1) **19 (Season 2) *Birthday: July 21 Etsuko Koizumi Etsuko Koizumi (小泉悦子) is a long time friend of Kagome, and the fourth youngest in the Zodiac. She is known as the Pig of the Zodiac, often called Buta or Etsu by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls her Etsu-chin. *Age: **18 (Season 1) **19 (Season 2) *Birthday: May 5 Kotone Mizushima Kotone Mizushima (水島琴音) is a long time friend of Kagome. She is known as the Horse of the Zodiac, often called Uma or Ko by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls her Uma-chin or Ko-nee. *Age: **18 (Season 1) **19 (Season 2) *Birthday: February 12 Emi Suzuki Emi Suzuki (鈴木恵美) is a long time friend of Kagome. She is the sixth youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Rabbit of the Zodiac, often called Usagi or Usa by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome call her Usa-chin or Usa-nee. *Age: **19 (Season 1) **20 (Season 2) *Birthday: November 28 Kira Sumeragi Kira Sumeragi (皇綺羅) is a long time friend of Kagome, and a member of ST☆RISH's rival idol group, HE★VENS. He is the sixth eldest in the Zodiac. Whenever he and Kagome meet up, Kagome would often ask him how does it feel working behind enemy lines as she knows it will only be a matter of time before Kira quits Raging Entertainment. He is known as the Ram of the Zodiac, often called Hitsuji or Ki by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Ki-chin just as often as she would call him Hitsu-chin. *Age: **19 (Season 1) **20 (Season 2) *Birthday: November 5 Yuu Akarui Yuu Akarui (優明るい) is a long time friend of Kagome. He is the fifth eldest of the Zodiac. He is known as the Rat of the Zodiac, often called Nezumi by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Yuu-nii or Nezu-nii. *Age: **20 (Season 1) **21 (Season 2) *Birthday: April 13 Toshiyuki Kikenkaze Out of all twelve members of ZODI☆C, Toshiyuki Kikenkaze (危険風敏幸) is Kagome's only blood related cousin. He is five almost six years older than Kagome and acts as an older brother figure for her. Unlike Kagome, Toshiyuki is a serious actor, and does not have much plans for music despite being a member of ZODI☆C. His acting career blossomed from his childhood career, which had also resulted in him and his family reuniting with his grandfather's younger twin sister and her family. He and Kagome first met when the latter was just a baby when they were both cast into their first drama, which had resulted in them learning that they were cousins. The two of them are often cast in the same dramas as siblings or relatives of some sort. He is known as the Rooster of the zodiac, often called Tori or Yuki by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the fourth eldest of the zodiac members. Kagome calls him Yuki-nii or Tori-nii. *Age: **21 (Season 1) **22 (Season 2) *Birthday: December 6 Keiichi Wakahisa Keiichi Wakahisa (若久佳一) is Kagome's cousin-by-marriage, and he has known Kagome since shortly after her birth when he was five almost six years old. Out of the entire Zodiac, Keiichi is the person Kagome is the closest too even more so than her older brother figure, Toshiyuki, and best friend, Takehiko. He and Kagome often go to their weekly Saturday Night "family" time with the Kiseki together. When Kagome needs a ride somewhere, Keiichi is usually the one most willingly to give her a ride to her destination. This is because Keiichi is very protective of his family, and as they are both members of the Kiseki he finds it is his responsibility to watch over his younger cousin. In addition, Kagome was the one who helped him to achieve his dream of being an idol/actor when they were children. Kagome affectionately calls him Kei-nii or Ryu-nii. *Age: **21 (Season 1) **22 (Season 2) *Birthday: January 1 Ayako Itou Ayako Itou (伊藤綾子) is a long time friend of Kagome, and she is the second eldest of the Zodiac. She acts as one of the two leaders of ZODI☆C and is the leader of FREY☆. She is known as the Dog of the Zodiac, often called Inu or Aya by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls her Aya-nee. *Age: **22 (Season 1) **23 (Season 2) *Birthday: October 31 Aine Kisaragi Aine Kisaragi (如月愛音) is a long time friend of Kagome, and like Souta, Kagome's brother, he is currently lying in a comatose state. He is the oldest of the Zodiac children, having started the series when he was thirteen and finishing it at eighteen. He was formerly co-leader of ZODI☆C with Ayako Itou, and the former leader of R☆GN☆ROK. He attempted to commit suicide, and ended up in a coma when he was twenty. He has yet to come out of his comatose state. He is known as the Ox of the zodiac, often called Ushi or Ai by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Ai-nii-chan. *Age: **23 (Season 1) **24 (Season 2) *Birthday: May 17 Uta no Prince-sama Natsuki Shinomiya Tokiya Ichinose *Future Spouse Cecil Aijima Ren Jinguji Otoya Ittoki Syo Kurusu Masato Hijirikawa Eiichi Otori Otori Eiichi (鳳 映一) Ai Mikaze Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Zodiac Category:Silent Composition Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Legacy Category:Legacy of the Miracles Category:Freya Category:Shining Agency Category:Kagome